


Cuddle me up

by orphan_account



Series: Love and other subtle things [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, fuff, idk what else to tag..., it's fluffy and sweet, it's so fluffy it's painful, sick kids, slight grinding, very slight mentions of Mpreg so be chill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry's two kids get a cold while the band has an award show  to attend .Fluffy ,domestic-ness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle me up

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my head forever,It's set three years in advance (2017) in a semicanon /AU world. So right now Addison who is three in this fic would be just barely a year old and Benedict who is 9 months old would not yet be born .ok? ok.  
> there is a slight mention of Mpreg(like saying he felt the baby move)- just a warning for all you Mpreg haters. xx
> 
>  
> 
> * I forgot a disclamer*  
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction ( google it, mate)

Harry woke to a tiny hand tapping his face.

"Daddy I don't feel good."

Harry blinked awake looking around the dark room in confusion he could just make out the little girl standing beside the bed, he reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp ,a soft light filled the room .

"What's up kitten?" he asked scrubbing a hand across his face. The little girl in front of him stood clad in monkey print footie pajamas, her thick, dark, curly hair a mess, her plump red lips pulled into a pout contrasting strikingly with her pale skin. She looked just like Harry down to the hiding dimples everyone said she was a tiny Harry except her eyes, Harry marveled that she had gotten Louis eyes.

"I don't feel good, my throats hurts."

Harry bit back a smile at her tiny voice. "Aw, come on, let’s not wake Dad." he swung out of bed and scooped her up shutting off the light as Louis turned over in bed, stepping on a stray Lego Harry flipped on the hall light and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He managed to hit the light switch with his elbow and blinking in the light he sat his daughter on the counter brushing her hair out of her eyes feeling her forehead .She was burning up.

"You've got a bit of a temperature." Harry said kissing her nose.

"I feel icky." She told him. He knew that she wouldn't have woken him up if it was something little, she always went to Louis for the scraped knee or the odd sore throat. Harry was the really sick,it was a strange balance and it worked.

Harry smiled sleepily at her still not completely awake. "How about you have an ice pop? That'll help your throat."

She nodded sheepishly and Harry settled her on a barstool handing her a red ice pop - the only color she would eat right now- the stick wrapped in a dish cloth he brushed his lips across her forehead again.

"I'm going to check on your brother, ok?"

As he climbed the stairs the coolness of the dark house made Harry suddenly grateful Louis has convinced him to start sleeping in boxers -simply as a precaution after he had woken up because he had forgotten Addison’s toy kitten in the car and ran outside stark naked ,scaring a couple who lived down the street- he opened the second door down from the stairs and crept in ,a nightlight shone brightly, the mobile on the ceiling spun lazily causing small turtles to float around his head. The tiny baby boy sat in his crib ,his chubby face red ,tiny hands curled into fists, his chin wet from spit ,shook as if he were going to cry.

"Oh, Benny come here." Harry said scooping him up and holding the baby close to his chest .Benny sniffled and let out a hiccup, his lip shook as he looked up at Harry with eyes that matched his own.

"Hi, there." Harry smiled as he carried him down stairs-he felt warm though his onesie- grabbing a tissue from the box next to the changing table and dabbing at Benny's running nose.

"Addy, do you know where dad put the temperature taker?" Harry asked peering in the medical cupboard, as he turned Benny sneezed covering Harry's naked chest.

"Ewww." Addy giggled around her ice pop.

"Ew." Harry agreed mopping Benny's face and then himself. "Addy, the temperature taker?"

"No daddy, sorry." Her voice sounded a touch rough.

"Ok, stay here I'll ask Lou-dad, I mean."

Louis was spread starfish on the bed, the glow of the lamp making the sharp angles of his cheek bone sharp ,his face tucked into Harry's pillow. Harry smiled and leaned over him, holding Benny on one hip he stroked Louis cheek, stubble scratching his hand.

"Lou, babe...honey , Louis."

Louis blinked awake and sat up scrubbing his hand down his face. "What's wrong? Kids ok?"

"Kids are fine." Harry said fond entering his voice. ”I think Benny has a temperature."

Louis face visibly softened and he held out his arms for his son. "Ben, it’s in our bathroom cupboard." he said to Harry between coos to the baby.

Harry smiled; he loved it when Louis could read his mind. Coming back Harry found Louis on his back with Benny on his stomach making him giggle. He remembers how thrilled Louis had been when they found out Harry was having a boy, He loved Addison to pieces and he loved her the moment he first felt her kick but only Harry knew how much he'd wanted a little boy, how much he'd hoped - along with healthy and happy- they would have a son ,Harry in part had a strange sense of pride for being able to give Louis a boy even though he'd had no control over it.

Harry dropped a kiss to Benny's head and gently took his temperature making faces at him as _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star played._

"Bit high, not much." Harry murmured as Louis sat up. "You have him? I left Addy at the island."

Louis head snapped around. "What's up with Addy?" he made to climb out of bed. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Harry said scratching at his hip. "Addy woke me a few minutes ago-"

Louis swayed on his feet not fully awake. "Addy woke you?" Louis was fiercely protective of her.

"She doesn't feel well, Lou, that’s all, you know how she is."

"You should have woken me up." Louis walked passed him and started down the stairs.

Harry followed "Oh so we both could be dead on our feet in the morning?"

"She's my baby." Louis snapped.

Holding open the kitchen door Harry rolled his eyes. That was one of the major factors in Louis protectiveness. "Lou if I couldn't handle it I would have woken you, it’s just a temperature."

"Hey pet." Louis said dropping a kiss to Addy's forehead "How's _my_ baby feeling?"

"If you’re going to play that game ,I'll take Benny .He is _mine_ after all." Harry scooped the baby out of Louis arms.

Louis shook his head. "You're such a child." he took Benny, who was reaching for him , back .

"You're one to talk." Harry grinned cheekily changing the cover on the thermometer.

Louis smacked him on the ass as he passed giving him a smile. Addy let out a loud giggle, covering her mouth the way Louis did.

Harry turned shocked face to her. "You think that's funny?" he asked tickling her ribs she cackled clutching the remainder of her ice pop carefully.

As she finished up the cold sticky treat Harry took her temperature. "102.1" Harry said looking at Louis who had sat Benny down on the counter and was tickling his feet.

"Not bad." he said smiling at Addy.

"Shall I give her a reducer, or..?"

Louis shook his head. "I think she'll be ok. But I think this calls for the four of us to bunk for." -he checked the clock. 4am-"the next four hours in the big bed. Whatcha think Addy cat?"

Harry caught on right away, Addy had been going through a phase ever since the tour ended where she only would sleep in her twin bed ,Harry hoped she'd get over it before the new tour started up or things were going to be difficult.

"I agree, that way when you wake up ready for breakfast you can just sit on me, yeah?"

Addy remained doubtful. "I'm a big girl."

"Last time I was really ill - before Benny was born- I slept with Gran Anne." Harry argued.

"You're dad's baby, he's always saying you don’t count." She waved a dismissive hand.

Harry flushed with pleasure and love for the man standing across from him.

"Let’s ask Benny. He's the baby, baby."

"Ohh." Addy supplied.

"Remind me to kick Uncle Niall for teaching you that song in the _ba_ -"

"Haz." Louis said firmly. Addy had been playing copycat lately often shouting words they hadn't meant for her to hear.

Harry made a face. "Benny do you think we should all sleep together?" he asked.

Benny kicked his feet happily gurgling and blowing bubbles.

"There’s your answer Ads go wash your hands and we'll all climb in for an Addy -Benny sandwich."

Harry helped Addy jump down and she ran upstairs.

"Haz." Louis stopped him at the top of the stairs, the shadows of the darkened hallway hit the angles of his face his hair still sleep mussed and balancing Benny on his hip it was all rather hot.

"Yes love?"

Louis looked up at him from under his eyelashes. "I haven't gotten a kiss since I've been awake."

Harry smiled, stepping close he laid a kiss on either corner of Louis mouth before fitting their lips together.

"You're forgiven." Louis breathed smiling against Harry's mouth.

"All clean daddy."

Another peck and they stepped apart.

"You brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Come on then." Harry said opening his arms for her to jump, they followed Louis into the bed room and Addy jumped into the middle of the bed and nestled under the blankets. Harry helped Louis lie Benny down, propped up slightly on the pillows, Louis arm around him. Louis smiled dopily at him as he dropped a kiss to each of their foreheads before climbing in beside Addy. "No nighttime kisses?" She frowned.

"How silly of me." Harry said kissing her fore head. "One to add some happy thoughts," he kissed her left cheek "One to seal them in" a kiss to the other cheek "One to take out the yucky thoughts." he finished with a kiss to her nose "And one to keep them out."

Addy beamed and repeated the process to Harry once he laid down.

"Ben and I feel a bit rejected." Louis teased.

Addy immediately gave them both the set before flopping down and burrowing in comically next to Harry head on his chest, her tiny hand tapping out the rhyme of his heart beat on his arm before it faltered as she fell asleep.

"I love you." Harry heard Louis mummer as he drifted off, fingers brushing his shoulder.

Harry brushed back. "Love you too."

***

This time Harry woke to butterfly kisses on his face.

"Babe, you need to get up."

Harry groaned in response.

"Come on, love it's nearly noon and the boys will be here soon."

" _Noon_?" Harry cracked open his eyes Louis perched on the bed next to him, one hand tracing up and down his back the other brushing hair off Harry's face, smiling softly. "How long've you been up? The kids?"

"Couple hours, Kids are fine ,Addy's temp is down but her throats worse and Benny's nose is a faucet." Louis handed him a cup of tea.

"Did you lot eat? I was going to make pancakes." Harry knew he was pouting.

Louis smiled all crinkly eyed at him. "Addy and I had oatmeal and Benny had a bit of applesauce"

"How badly you burn the pot?" Harry asked hiding his smirk behind the cup's rim.

Louis smacked his thigh. "I do know how to cook simple foods Harold, I'm not _completely_ helpless."

"Only because of the kids are you." Harry said leaning in for a kiss.

"True." Louis said giving him a peck.

Harry put down the cup and rolled over taking Louis with him, nestled between his thighs Harry propped himself up on his elbows smiling down at Louis, he kissed down his jaw and neck.

"Baby, don’t start something you can't finish."

"Who said anything about not finishing?" Harry smirked against Louis collarbone.

"How about the two kids alone down stairs?" Louis said threading his hands in Harry’s hair.

“They'll be fine a few minutes." Harry sucked lightly on Louis collarbone, right above' _It is what it is_ '

"Did I mention-fuck- mention they're alone in the kitchen?"

Harry rested his face in Louis neck. " _Damn."_ he breathed rolling off.

"Damn." Louis agreed sitting up, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Why did we have kids again? Harry asked teasingly.

Louis pinched his thigh. "We didn't exactly plan it did we?"

"Your the one who was impatient first, love."

Louis sat up and punched his shoulder." _I_ was drunk."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "From what I remember you took a rather _firm_ hold the situation."

Louis thought for a moment before nodding. "Wouldn't change it for the world, yeah?" Harry locked eyes with him.

"Never."

*

Harry had a towel slung low over his hips and a wet baby slipping in his arms a towel barely thrown around him as the doorbell rang insistently.

"Got it." he called towards the kitchen opening the door. "Niall you don't have to ring how many times have we told you now?"

Niall rolled his eyes and stepped in ,hanging his suit protector on the hook by the door "Quiet the greeting," he gestured to Harry's naked chest "The number of times I've walked in on you two doing things is enough to warrant a ring. Big Ben!" he reached out and ticked Benny's tummy. He giggled and sneezed.

"Oh, Ben." Harry sighed. "Sorry." he directed at Niall.

"He's done worse." Niall shrugged wiping off his face and wondering into the kitchen, Addy had he head down on the counter ,a cup of tea in front of her while Louis rubbed her back.

"Hey Saint Addy." Niall ruffled her curls. "Heard you're feeling yucky, Can I do anything?"

She smiled weakly at the nickname and shook her head then held out her arms for a hug, Niall complied scooping her up and snuggling her close.

"Lou's going to have her work cut out on you." He nodded at Louis who shook his head.

"Not going." He yawned.

"Then we'll all just bunk up here and help." Niall said pressing a kiss to Addy's temple as she shifted in his arms and sighed.

Louis rolled his eyes. "You lot have to, you're presenting you can't not show up, not at the last minute like this."

"He’s got a point Lou, three of us can't show up, fans will go mental, not mention the tabloids."

" _Four."_ Louis corrected taking Benny from Harry to dry him.

Harry rolled his eyes at Niall , they had been arguing for an hour now neither one wanting to back down.

"Daddy?" Addy asked into Niall's neck.

"Yes kitten?" Harry stroked her hair.

"Are you and dad going to work?"

"Dad is, only for a few hours we can watch him on TV."

"Harry-" Louis interrupted.

Harr waved him away. "Lou,we can't take an ill three year old and a nine month old back stage and it isn't fair to ask Lou to watch them,You stayed with them last time."

"I wasn’t aware we had to take turns." Louis said coolly before taking Benny upstairs.

Harry sighed and Liam called out a greeting from the front door.

"Hey, you're not even close to ready!" Liam scolds as Harry passes, suit bag slung over his shoulder.

"Not going, kids are sick." Harry tosses back as he climbs the stairs. He checks Benny's room find the baby in his crib dry, clad in a onesie and on his tummy blowing bubbles at his reflection at the toy hanging from the bars, quietly he slips out and into the master bedroom, closing door. Louis doesn’t glance up from securitizing the suit hanging in the closet as Harry shimmies into boxers, sleep pants and an old shirt. Louis wrinkles his nose and discards the pale blue button up intended instead rifling through his stock of obscene band t-shirts. Harry slouches slightly and rests his chin on Louis shoulder.

"Talk to me?" He asks his arms snaking around Louis waist as he inspects a shirt with a dancing flamingo and a sombrero.

Louis rests his head against Harrys' and shrugs. "Feeling guilty today, that's all."

"Guilty about?"

Louis shoulders droop. "How much we work. I'll get over it." he hangs the shirt up with the suit jacket and kicks away the shoes, opting for a pair of high-tops instead.

"Babe." Harry starts.

"Harry,really its fine. I don't want to talk."

"I do."

" I just feel like we're missing them .That we're missing them grow up."

Harry squeezes his waist briefly. "I know."

"I know we're not, I really do and we're so lucky to have so many people willing to help us so they can come on tour and to the studio instead of having to miss them, but Addy's grown up so much these last few months even more since Ben was born."

Harry smiled into Louis neck. "She's really embracing the whole big sister thing isn't she?"

"She told me she and Gemma had this whole talk about being the big sister, it was adorable."

"Sounds like something Gems would do, would explain yesterday then."

Louis leans his head back to look at Harry a frown carving on his face, Harry kisses his nose.

"Addy had Ben on the couch with one of the tour books and she was telling him all about being back stage and how much fun it was, I've got a video."

Louis smiled and Harry felt all the tension in his body melt away. "We're doing good with them aren't we? Making the right choices?"

Harry kissed is shoulder and the spot behind his ear. "Yeah I think we are. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Louis says turning around, burying his face in Harry's neck. "I think so."

Lou's standing at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot a hairbrush in one hand and a bottle of hair spray in the other. "There you are! I was going to have to come up there and lord knows what I'd find!"

"We were only talking; you act as though we're rabbits in heat or something." Lou scolded and worked on Louis hair while Harry helped Zayn disengage Benedict’s' fist from Zayn's earring.

"Sorry mate, it's shiny today."

"Not a problem." Zayn smiled ruffling Ben's caramel hair that was darkening to the precise shade of Louis.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Addy said squirming in Liam's are as he drifted in the three year old clinging like a koala

"Manners." Louis glanced at Harry a smile quirking on his lips.

"Sorry. Uncle Liam could you please put me down?"

Liam set her on her feet, she ran over to Louis who knelt down. Addy carefully ran her tiny hands over Louis cheeks ,a look of fierce concentration on her face as she pat his hair down in one place behind his ear, she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"You can go now." clipped Addy .

"Well thank you." Louis said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you!" she said running off for an apple juice.

"Love you, feel better." He pressed a kiss to Benedicts’ head.

"Don't forget you lot are talking to potential collabs tonight." Harry reminded walking them to the door.

"Darling I hope you realize I have no idea who's even there tonight let alone who I’m to talk to."

Harry pinched his arm looking over Louis to Liam. “The list is in your phone .Divide and conquer."

Liam nodded and Niall saluted following Lou out to the cars. Louis stood in the doorway, he brushed his finger absently along Harry’s anchor tattoo, leaving a trail of Goosebumps in his wake.

"You’re sure you can handle them?"

Harry kissed him ."Yes, I’ll call if I can't, now go."

Louis placed one more kiss to Harry’s lips before walking away. "Love you." he jogged backwards.

"I love you too." Harry said before closing the door.

Addison stood in the middle of the stairs, curls array, eyes dull, and juice box in hand.

"What shall we do?" Harry strode forward and brushed her curls off her face. Benny smacked his chest lightly. "We've got some time before they'll be on ."

Addy frowned in concentration "Can we make pudding?"

Harry smiled. "Of course we can"

Two hours later Addison was being tucked under a blanket on the couch full of tea and pudding, her hair still damp form a bath ,the sleeves on her Tinker bell night gown bunched in her hands as she settled down with her head on Harry's shoulder ,Benedict on his lap ,repeatedly spitting out his pacifier and sneezing.

"Ready?" Harry asked turning the TV on, she nodded yawning and snuggled in deeper as Harry felt her head ,normal.

"Look !" Addy said in excitement. "Uncle Niall."

Niall was talking about starting on the new album when he waved the other three over.

"I noticed we're missing one?"

Louis jumped in. "Yeah he was getting annoying so we made him walk."

Niall slung an arm over Louis shoulders laughing

"Ok guys for real, Does Harry’s absents have anything to do with the tweet he sent out this morning _'Daddy I don’t feel well Worst words to wake up to '_ tweet and Louis you tweeted a picture of a frog humidifier ."

"Yeah, our little ones are feeling under the weather with a touch of a cold and Harry was elected to stay home." Louis shrugged.

Niall pat Louis chest. "Tommo's feeling a bit rejected."

"I do not! Little jealous, yeah but never rejected!" Louis scoffed mussing Niall's hair in revenge.

"Aw, I know it feels to have little one home sick." the interviewer said.

"You just want to cuddle them better, you know?" Louis said seriousness etched on his face.

"Exactly that, Well you guys better head inside!"

The camera switched and Harry muted the TV glancing down he found Addison sound asleep, her soft face .Harry torn his eyes away from his sleeping girl as his phone buzzed next to him ,Harry picked it up sparing a glance at the picture - Louis has Addison sat on his lap at the piano a soft smile playing at his lips watching as she delicately picks at the keys ,her tiny face frowned with intensity - already knowing who it was.

"You did great, love." Harry purrs softly

"I hate the bloody interviewer." Louis grumbles in response.

"I know but try and fun?"

Louis scoffed. "Award shows are never fun unless I get to drag you into the toilets half way though,drop to my knees and blow you in a cubical while you try to keep quiet." he has obviously cupped his hand over his mouth so no one but Harry can hear his words.

"Not fair." Harry whines.

"Oi, Tommo, no sexting." Harry hears Niall's voice.

"I'm not, bugger off. I've got to go."

Harry smiles to himself, "Ok love call before you leave the after party ."

"Always."

*

It was well after midnight - and getting Addy to bed with the promise of cuddles the moment Louis came home, three cups of tea and four drafted emails - that Louis texted that he was on his way home.

_Ok to drive?_

Seven seconds passed and the phone buzzed with Louis call.

"I've had three drinks and a hell of a lot of food, I'm fine."

"I worry."

Louis sighs, his voice gaining that softness to it. "I know. Be awake when I get there?"

"Of course. Love you."

"Love you too"

Harry did not fall asleep waiting for Louis to get home. He just shut his eyes for a moment, the hypnotic sound of Benedict's swing lulling him as he lay on the bed watching the baby sleep and then someone was petting his hair.

" _'Of course_ I'll be up'. He says."

"I am up. I just ..blinked." Harry slurs opening his eyes Louis' sitting on the edge of the bed ,he's discarded the jacket but still in the pants ,shirt and shoes, circles starting to darken under his eyes.

"Hell of a blink." Louis brushes his lips against Harry's before standing up.

"I promised Addy you'd give her cuddles." Harry rolled on to his side to watch Louis in the bathroom.

"I figured, I just want to get out of this." Louis said as he washed the stage makeup off his face, and stepped out of his dress pants ,kicking them off somewhere on the bathroom floor ,Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis walked over studying him, a moment passed before he tugged on the hem of Harry's shirt, encouraging him to sit up ,he tugged the shirt off and dropped it onto the bed next to him before straddling Harry, Harry raised his eyebrows as Louis traced the tattoos on his with delicate fingers, he was use to this, when Louis was stressed the more of Harry's skin he could touch the calmer he became ,it wasn't always sexual - though things do lead there on occasion- it was just one of their things.

"Everything go ok?" Harry asked resting his hands on Louis hips.

Louis nodded. "Loads of meeting set up for next week, most want to write -a song for a song- so we'll need to start on that right away."

"If we want the album out by November." Harry supplied ,"We can always push it back to December if we need to ."

Louis shook his head, fingers intent on the "Harry bird" . "What happened to our 'no business in the bedroom agreement'?"

Harry smirked, his hands resting on the swell of Louis ass. "Well that throws that role play out the window doesn't it?"

Louis smacked his chest. "You're an idiot."

" _Your_ idiot." Harry said matching his left hand up with Louis right.

"Mine." Louis mused looking at the gold band. "Kiss me?"

"Always." Harry said tangling his hand in Louis hair.

They kissed, Louis ending up sprawled across Harry's chest until Louis hips began shifting and Harry 's went to match the movement.

Louis rolled off Harry and the bed pinching his thigh as he made his way to the door.

"Bloody _tease."_ Harry pouted. Louis laughed.

Harry went to put Benedict to bed meeting Louis in the hall covering a yawn .

"How is he?" Louis whispered brushing a kiss to the baby's head.

"Better. I think he'll be alright in his crib?" it turned into a question.

Louis nodded. "He'll be up in half an hour anyway."

"Oh and I promised Addy you'd make _Toad- In-A-Hole_ for breakfast."

"Figured you would." Harry said with a dimpled grin.

Louis watched leaning against the doorframe as Harry put the baby down, murmuring a song softly as he stirred, rubbing his back soothingly as he fell back asleep.

He walked towards Louis, eyes soft. "You've got that look again." he whispered in to Louis hair as he pulled him in, arms snaking around his waist, gripping him tightly.

"Thank you." Louis muttered, voice muffled by Harry's shirt as he nuzzled in Harry's neck, breathing him in.

"For what?"

Louis sighed letting go of Harry and lacing their fingers. "This is everything I could possibly want ,dream career, beautiful children and the person I love most in the world with me every step of the way."

Harry's heart expanded and he let out an only semi wet smile. "You're _such_ a sap when you're tired."

Louis beamed and squeezed his hand pulling him back to bed. They landed in a puddle of limbs before finally settling into the position they'd had since their bunk in the X Factor House- hell since the _bungalow_ \- ,Louis on his back with Harry tucked under his chin, head resting on Louis shoulder, arms around his waist one hand entwined with Louis the other tracing patterns on his hip .Harry was too big for this really ,they would end up shifting half way through the night when Harry's back began to protest, but it was familiar, comfortable and soothing, and old habits die hard.

"I love you more than the world." Harry muttered pressing a kiss to Louis shoulder.

Harry felt Louis nuzzle his hair, fingers playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. " _I'm_ the sap?" he joked his voice far too fond. "I love you too." he added.

"Always have to have the last word, don't you?" Harry tangled their legs together.

"Yeah." Louis muttered sleep coloring his voice.

Harry smiled and pressed another kiss to his shoulder, closing his eyes feeling insanely lucky and content with this being his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
